mad_magfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 mad
this is another funny year but a first this year mad made mad classic which is past articals from mad classic 1 is cool it has 2 rare spy vs spy, star wars, britney spears, and thier classic harry potter parody books, late night tv and more. Classic Number 2 this mad is great with summer movie round up, south park, american pie, big daddy plus a brief history of music and many more. classic number 3 This is a great issue because it has a 7 page look at advertising and free Alfred e Newman mask, free bitter-man pumpkin stencil and a free fantastic 4 parody poster and heaps of horror movie spoofs of the amityville, the Blair witch project, the shining and the sixth sense plus more. mad 449 mad 499 has 2 different covers because it was mad 20 dumbest people,events and things of 2004 1 cover has Alfred E. Newman as Justin Timberlake and Janet Jackson and on the 2nd cover Alfred as unknown next to a pile of dumb people of 2004. inside they have letters and tomatoes, foundling pages,lewd and disorder criminal malcontent spoof of law and order, spy vs spy, Monroe and christmas, a mad look at new years and one fine day at the service station by john Caldwell. mad 450 this mad issue is the 47th annual super bowl issue that has Alfred in a footballers outfit and bowling a bowling ball through his legs also inside this issue it has two and a half wits (spoof of two and a half men), 6 degrees of separation between anyone and anything part viii, viewing guide to super bowl half time couture-programming,plus a spy vs spy 2005 calendar, broadcast highlights and innovation to watch for in super bowl xxxix, suggested titles for the next Indiana jones movie and which Simpson character is gay? mad 451 mad 451 on the cover has Keanu reeves with Alfred tattooed on his for arms and inside this mad there is constant-theme(spoof of Constantine), other images of religious figures in food currently being offered on bay, glaring symptoms of a video game addiction,a mad look at cheating, william Shakespeare sports commentator, dating tips for the mentally unstable, things we definitely wont miss about buying cd's and a sneak peek at the espn3 programming lineup. mad 452 this issue is the celebrity poker issue on the cover there are dogs playing poker with Alfred playing cards with the cards facing the dogs inside there is a series of uneventful misfortunes (spoof of a series of unfortunate events) , 8 solid reasons to get rid of the death penalty, mad peek behind the scenes at celebrity poker showdown,repeat the mock-ups( spoof of meet the forkers), mads minute by minute breakdown of a typical red carpet pre awards show, thanks to the popularity of poker... and dread-wood (spoof of deadwood). mad 453 on this mad cover there is the lost characters from lost looking annoyed at the captain which is Alfred also inside there is lots (spoof of lost), 9 surefire ways to improve NBA's lousy image, when tattoo artists go bad, 25 least powerful people in sports like Jake mcjosten personal championship ring maker for the Chicago cubs, donald trump you're fired, signs we need in post 9/11 America, disparate no-lives ( spoof of disparate house wives). mad 454 on this cover there is Alfred as the emperor and obi wan and Anakin fighting in front of him and inside is day in the life of george Lucas like at 9:58 a.m start random, completely untrue Star Wars rumours on the internet, under a phoney screen name, just for the hell of it, pet peeves of mafia hit-men like shooting before his target picks up the check, tedium (spoof of medium) and more. 455 In this issue we celebrate the opening of batman begins also inside there is Monroe's 100 episode and also there is 2 variation covers it also has awesome stuff like mads cd cover doodles, a mad look at summer camp, mads inspirational animal stories and more . 456 In this issue they squeeze the fantastic 4 and also star bores epic load (spoof of star wars), pizza trough fake pizza menu, fantastic 4 has a crap-tastic two weeks ,dump my ride (spoof of pimp my ride) and much much more. 457 In this spoof-tastic issue of mad they have 50 worst things about video games plus 12 ways to make divorce easier on kids, strip club, whats in you're living will? Pre movie screens we'd like to see, what celebrities laugh at and more. 458 on this issues cover there is simpsons/family guy cross over with Alfred on brian's collar plus inside trading spouses special animated edition, little green army men of todays army like the friendly fire victim, a day in the life of Adam Sandler, mad's exclusive backstage tour of the family guy, if there were no such things as video games, mad's fall t.v preview 2005, bore of the worlds( spoof of war of worlds) and more. 459 on this cover we have Alfred as king kong looking into an apartment of some woman screaming also inside there is mad's inside scoop on this years stupidest holiday movies, mad's guide to dating your teacher, mad look at pizza, more mad cd cover doodles, c.s.oy: ny(spoof of csi ny)and more 460 On this issues cover we have Alfred as Harry Potter with a ? For a scar in front of the goblet of fire also on the inside there is harry plodder has gotta retire (spoof of harry potter and the goblet of fire), everyday pet peeves of second rate superhero's, special 2006 calendar by tom bunk, extreme once over home repetition (spoof of extreme make-over house edition)this, cents less coupons and more. mad xl 31 in this ho ho horrible special holiday issue of mad xl with people like usher get slammed and the internets crappiest website also nascar gets crushed and the writers of the issue Charlie Kadau and Joe Raiola plus two spy vs spy adventures and more crammed into 100 pages mad xl 32 In this special pimped out issue of mad there is the classic Seinfeld parody, 2 will smith spoofs,wild west, the fresh prince of bel-air, the writer of the issue Barry Lieberman plus the mad world of drugs, the messed up NBA and more mad xl 33 in this giant collection of their greatest mistakes from past issues in this xl issue there are over 20 pagers of classic star wars junk, the longest yard their classic parody writer of the issue Larry Siegel and more.Siegel color classic 11 In this colorful clasic of their worst stuff they have a double sized poster of donald trump (parody of forest trump ) 2 new spy vs spy and a look at the warner brothers studio store, classic rediscover covers